


Secrecy

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Positivity, Body Worship, College, F/M, Modern AU, Smut, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: Requested!Obi-Wan KenobixPlusSized!Reader! Modern AU. Obi-Wan is your literary professor, and you have fallen hard. With undeniable tension, you have to decide to make the first move or not.





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I honestly can’t say how much I love writing for plus-sized readers! It is one of my favorite things! As someone who is plus-sized, I would have a hard time reading fics sometimes. And these stories always made me feel better! Just know that every body type is beautiful!

It was a beautiful autumn day, at least to you. The sky was filled with dark storm clouds, there was an amazing breeze, and best of all; the leaves were vibrant shades of yellow, orange, and brown. You had gotten lucky with your seat in the class. Not only was it at the very front, close to the professor’s desk, but it also happened to be beside a window, with the best view of campus.

Pitter Patter Pitter Patter

The sound of rain caused you to tear your eyes from your professor, and over to the window. Autumn was simply the best, and days like this made you want to go back to your apartment and watch some Netflix.

“Hey, can you remind me to check out that book from the library?” The sound of your best friend interrupted you, and you turned your head to look over at her.

“Of course, Ahsoka, what would you do without me?” You teased, offering her a sly grin. Ahsoka had been your roommate your freshman and sophomore years, and the two of you had developed a bond like no other. Even now, she had a key to your own apartment, as you did hers. Ahsoka was to thank for you getting to your Senior Year, so close to finally finishing your degree. She was the one who helped push you through. It also worked out since the two of you were majoring in the same thing, so you shared similar classes.

“Professor Kenobi!” A girl called out, rolling your eyes as the girl behind you leaned in closer.

It was no secret that the Professor was a seriously handsome man. Even you had a hard time not fantasizing about all of the things you would want to do with him. Though the sound of your classmate snapped you back to reality.

It wasn’t as if you were an insecure girl. You had your low self-esteem moments, but what girl didn’t? You had a thick body type, and you were constantly bullied as a kid for it. As you grew older you began to love yourself and your body, but you had your moments. Especially now. When someone so beautiful was oh so obviously flirting with the sophisticated looking man.

Obviously, Professor-Student relationships weren’t allowed, but you could dream, couldn’t you?

“Yes, Miss Reeves?” He asked, looking up from his book, moving his glasses to the top of his head. For some reason, you just couldn’t get the sight of him intimately out of your head.

“So, our report for The Handmaid’s Tale is due next Friday, correct?” Gabby asked, once again, causing you to roll your eyes.

If she had been listening than she would have known it was actually due two Fridays from now.

“The next Friday, but I will accept papers early. Make sure you really leave in-depth reports. I want to know your thoughts about the dystopian world, and how it is more realistic than some would think.”

Easy enough. You read that book so many times and binged the series like crazy on Hulu. It was definitely going to be an easy A for you.

“Well, with that, I will let you go a little early! I will be here for a bit, so feel free to come to my desk if you need help with your report.” Obi-Wan said, sitting on his desk and smiling at the class. Man, not only was he good looking, but he had a sexy voice.

“Hey, I need to see if this outline is okay? Will you stay with me?” Ahsoka asked as she pulled out her folder from her bag.

“Yeah, I can. My shift doesn’t start until this evening, so I have time to kill.” You informed her, zipping your bag and pulling it over your shoulders.

Of course, the line to talk to him was long, mostly filled with people who needed help, while others were there just to flirt.

As Ahsoka spoke to him, you tried your hardest not to look at him for too long, but it was hard. You had never felt this type of attraction to any man before, and you couldn’t explain it.

“Miss Y/L/N, would you mind? I would like to talk to you.” He said before you and Ahsoka could get out of there. You nodded your head at Ahsoka, telling her to go ahead, you would be fine.

“Yes, sir?” You questioned, raising your eyebrow as placed his books in his bag.

“It’s nothing serious, in fact, it is good news. I just wanted to congratulate you. You have the highest grade in my classes, and I know you have a real passion for literature. I wanted to see if you would want to become my aide. I need some help catching up with grading and tutoring, and you were the first person I thought of.”

You tried your damn hardest to not blush as he spoke to you, but you couldn’t help it.

“I would love to, thank you!” You said beaming, smiling as slid a paper and pen over to you.

“That’s great! Could you write down your number? I will get in touch about when you are available.” You were more than willing to give him your number, and as you handed him the paper your hands brushed against his and lingered far longer than they should have.

As soon as you exited the classroom you were filling Ahsoka in on all of the details. Of course, she didn’t know about your crush on Obi-Wan Kenobi, but then again, you tried to keep it a secret from even yourself.

—

It had been two days and still no text or call, though you were only mildly disappointed. Between midterms and your shift at the campus café, you barely had time to think. As you were studying for a midterm at the library, Ahsoka delivered a warm chai latte and some freshly baked sugar cookies.

“Here, to get you through the next couple hours! Are we still on for dinner at Chilis tonight?” She asked, setting the stuff down on your table.

“Oh my god, you are an angel! And of course! It’s a tradition to spend our Saturday nights there. Want to sit?” You asked, finally tearing your eyes from the computer.

“No, I have to get to the store because someone called in. So, I am filling in for a couple of hours.” Ahsoka informed you with a pout.

“Awww, well good luck! See you later!” You said, waving her off.

As soon as you were about to get back to your studying, your phone vibrated. Seeing who it was, it felt as if your heart had skipped a beat.

‘Hey, it’s me, Professor Kenobi. Just wanted to see if you were available to grade some papers this afternoon. I know it’s a Saturday and last minute but let me know! Thank you.’

‘Good morning. Of course, I am available.’

‘Great! Would it be okay if we graded at your place? I am doing some remodeling at my house, so it isn’t very peaceful or quiet.’

‘Yes, that will be fine. My apartment is the Grove apartments close to campus, number 5B.’

‘That works out, thanks again.’

It didn’t take you long before you packed up your materials and rushed back to your apartment. You definitely couldn’t let it look messy. Crush or no crush, it had to look nice.

As soon as you got home you straightened up. Luckily you didn’t live like a slob, so it was relatively easy. Your small black cat protested though, angrily meowing as you vacuumed the floor.

“Oh, hush Salem, it’s fine.”

You were quick to shower and change, keeping your look very professional. You wanted to look cute, but not like you were trying too hard. Although you knew nothing would come from this. As soon as you poured some homemade chai lattes, you heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, Professor Kenobi! Come in!” You greeted, opening the door.

“Please, just Obi-Wan or even Obi right now. No need to be so formal Y/N. It smells nice in here.” He commented, admiring your apartment. “And you have a cat, he’s cute! What’s his name?” Obi-Wan smiled, leaning over to scratch his head.

“Thank you, I made some chai lattes. I wasn’t sure if you liked them, but they are one of my favorite things to drink. And his name is Salem. Unoriginal, I know. But it honestly fits him.” You say, placing the two mugs that were full on the coffee table in front of the couch. You gestured for him to sit and to put the papers down.

Nervous couldn’t even begin to describe how you were feeling. However, it also felt natural and nice.

“No, I like that. Salem is a good name. And no worries, chai lattes are my favorite too.” He said, drinking a sip. “It’s very delicious!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, before handing you a stack of assignments and a pen. “The answer sheet is in there, and if you have any questions let me know.”

“Would it be okay if I put on a show? Netflix helps me focus.”

“Only if it’s Friends. I always watch that when I grade.”

“Really? That’s funny, I have Friends on in the background 99 percent of the time.” You said with a laugh, quickly turning your favorite sitcom on.

It really was odd, how things just seemed to fit together between you two. Conversation flowed easily, and you were surprised to find out he wasn’t too much older than you were. It was his first year as a professor and were surprised when he said he finished college as quick as he could.

It was starting to get dark, and before you knew it time had slipped away. You sent a quick text to Ahsoka, saying you weren’t feeling good and to reschedule for brunch tomorrow. You felt bad, but you knew you would make it up.

“Wow, I am impressed Y/N! We actually got through the stack I brought. I knew I should have brought more.” He joked, causing you to laugh. “But if I am being honest, I really wanted to have a different conversation. You see, I sort of know about your feelings for me.” As soon as he said that you felt as if you would actually get sick. “And I know that it’s against the policy, but I have feelings for you as well. I know we can’t do much until after the semester, but-.”

You didn’t even give him time to finish. Your lips were against his, and you near moaned as he wrapped his arms against your soft body.

“Damn Y/N,” Obi-Wan said with a grin, pulling away to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. I understand if you want to quit.” You began, but this time he was hushing you with a kiss.

“Let’s just enjoy this. We’re just two people with mutual feelings.” His kiss tastes like chai spice, and he smelled like books and a familiar scent of cologne. It was intoxicating, and you were quickly wrapped up in your arousal.

Everything was happening so fast, and it didn’t take long before you were both in the bedroom, taking each other’s clothes off. As he went to remove your blouse, you shook your head, nervous at first.

“Come on, it’s okay. I think you are fucking beautiful. I love your body, and I definitely want to see it. Would that be okay?” He asked gently, kissing as your neck.

A shiver ran down your back as you nodded, and he gently removed your blouse and bra. “See baby? You are gorgeous. I love this. Let me take care of you.” He whispered, easing you onto the bed and nestling himself between your legs.

He made quick work, running his tongue on your clit softly, teasing you with a finger. “Obi-Wan.” You moaned, gripping the sheets beneath you. With every moan, Obi-Wan quickened his pace, until he had three fingers working your pussy, and his tongue lapping at your clit. It was all so much, so good, and you screamed out his name as your orgasm pulsed through your body. “Oh, my goodness, that was amazing.” You breathed out, causing him to chuckle.

With a quick transition, Obi-Wan was laying on his back, his cock already rock hard. You were about to protest, never have ridden before, and not wanting to hurt him. However, you were both filled with so much lust, you wanted to please him.

“Come here, baby.” He moaned, easing you on his cock. Your hips swayed slowly, his hands traveling all over your body. “You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen! I love this.” He moaned, one hand grasping at your tit, the other on your waist to help speed you up. Despite your initial thoughts of being on top, you were more than enjoying this. His cock felt so good, and you loved the way he loved on your body.

With every move of your hips, you knew he was getting closer, and you relished in that. You loved that you were the one driving him crazy, getting him closer to his own pleasure. “Fuck, Y/N. I am about to cum.” Obi-Wan moaned, holding on to you tightly as he began to fill you up.

“Wow.” You both panted out, smiling at each other. “That was amazing.” You say, before moving so you both could get clean.

“It was more than amazing,” Obi-Wan told you, kissing your forehead as the two of you freshened up.

“We are definitely going to have to keep this thing going in secret. I don’t think I could wait until the break to have you again.” He said with a laugh, although you couldn’t agree more. You felt a real connection with him, and the sex was out of this world.

“Well, you are more than welcome to watch Friends with me. I have some leftover Chinese.” You said, pulling on an oversized sweater.

“That would be perfect,” Obi-Wan commented, pulling you in close giving you another soft kiss on your lips. “You are perfect.” He complimented, wrapping his arms around you.


End file.
